


An unexpected "sleepover"

by amamiya_toki



Series: 輝く、僕と私の日々 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fondling, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Tenn returns home after a long day of school to find that his younger sister had let herself in without having informed him of her presence.





	An unexpected "sleepover"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diamond Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469678) by [amamiya_toki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki). 



> I tried to write something short. I tried.
> 
> I just wanted to write TennRiku so I did.
> 
> I'll blabber more later?

 "Tenn-nii! Welcome home!"

Nanase Tenn was greeted cheerfully by his sister as he opened the door of his apartment.

He had graduated from high school a little more than two years ago. Now twenty-one and officially an adult, he was studying media production in a volitional school located far from his family home. It was a difficult school to get into, but with his grades, he managed to enter without hassle. He even managed to receive a scholarship to alleviate his parents' burden of having to put two children through tertiary education. In order to provide for himself, he also works part-time in a nearby cafe.

"Riku, didn't I tell you to call me if you are coming over?" Taking off his shoes, he gave his younger twin sister a frown.

Unlike her brother, Nanase Riku was still living with their parents. She was currently studying literature in university.

"But you gave me a spare key, so I figured I should use it." Despite being told off, she did not look the least bit guilty. "Anyway, I'm going to make dinner, so why don't you go take a bath first?"

She did not give him a choice in the matter, so he could only agree.

However, that would not mean that he would simply do as he was told. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her by the wrist to pull her close to him so that he could give her a quick welcome home kiss. Her face grew red and she froze, having not expected that attack. As he left her to cool her head, he slipped into the bathroom after putting down his bag and gathering a set of clean clothes.

It would be surprising to people that their relationship was more than just siblings. They were lovers and in every sense of the word. The only few people who knew was their mother and closest friends.

Tenn could smell the familiar smell of their favourite dish as they stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. His hair was wet and tousled from only having towel-dried it. "Riku, we're having Omurice again? You really like it, don't you?"

"Tenn-nii likes it too, right?"

"Well, that I can't deny. Come, let's eat it while it's hot. Thank you for the food."

"Thank you for the food!"

Although Tenn reprimanded her earlier, he was always happy to have her around. They both had been busy lately so there was no time for dates out. Even now, as they were talking over dinner, being in her company made all the exhaustion and stress of the day completely vanish.

After they ate, they did the dishes together. As they did, Riku stated something that he had already expected her to. "I forgot to mention that I'll be staying the night."

It was Friday night and neither of them had plans for the evening or the next morning, but he had to comment on that.

"I'm working the afternoon so I'm good, but did you tell mom?"

"I didn't."

"Riku…"

"I'll just tell her that I fell asleep watching a movie with you and missed the last train! I did rent a movie, after all, let's watch that together!"

He sincerely doubted that their mother, who knew the true nature of their relationship, would accept that reason. However, knowing how Riku was, the possibility of that happening was relatively high.

"As long as you don't make her worry."

Tenn's one-room apartment was small, but enough for one person. Even earlier, they had to use the stowable low table to have dinner. For the movie, they ended up sitting on his bed in order to face the television screen set up by the wall at the other end of the room.

As expected of Riku, the movie was a chick flick. However, being someone who studies production and directing of media for television and film, Tenn was making a list of things that could be improved in his head. On the other hand, Riku seemed to be enjoying it, snuggling to her brother who placed his arm around her shoulders to keep their bodies close together.

Despite that, that initial enthusiasm was lost after just half an hour. "Tenn-nii, this is boring."

"I'll have to agree. Shall we do something else instead?"

"Like?" When she turned to him with eyes that seemed to sparkle, he knew what she was expecting from him.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"Really now! Saying that kind of things when you actually know. " She pouted at him, displeased at how he was playing dumb. "I'm not a child anymore, so stop teasing me."

"I'm sorry." He smiled as he now held her with her back against his chest, finding her protest adorable and endearing. "It has become a habit. Forgive me?"

She let out a soft "hmph" as she turned her body to face, wrapping her arms around his back. When he noticed that her lips were still pursed, he stretched his head forward to give her a little peck.

"More." She demanded of him, still pouting.

Of course, he would not deny her of anything that she requested. Be it the previous one, or this one.

As she wished, he gave her another kiss, this time the kind that she loved: slow and gentle, yet intimate and sensual. She leaned closer to him and into the kiss; the comfort of his warmth was a sensation that she would never be able to get enough of.

Without breaking the kiss, Tenn moved his hands up her T-shirt, pushing up her bra to feel her bare breasts in his palms. He continued to fondle them tenderly as if to remember their shape. It has been quite a while since they got to spend time like this, after all.

When they broke their kiss, it was now her turn to give him a teasing smirk.

"Can't wait?"

"Can't wait." He returned the smirk with his own. "You're not going to be sleeping much tonight."

That statement was not a lie, and after what felt like a long night they woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Instead of getting up immediately, they ended up cuddling with each other until Riku's stomach began to growl.

"Shall we have breakfast?"

"Yeah! Oh, Tenn-nii?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I feel the same. I love you too, Riku."

Because Tenn had work in the afternoon, he sent her off to the nearest train station after they had their meal. Despite her stay being short, it was definitely one that was fulfilling.

For a moment, he wondered how nice it would be for them to live together on their own. Of course, he did consider such things before... like marriage, but unfortunately, that was impossible by the law as they were siblings. Regardless, he could not imagine the rest of his life without her by his side. No matter what their relationship would become, he would always love her dearly.

"I should start saving up for a bigger apartment."

With that in mind, he headed off to work.

He knew that as long as he kept working hard, the blissful future in which he would be able to wake up to her smiling face each morning would not be too far away.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I cut out a lot of words and details. Because of this, I feel that this is a complete disappointment compared to my usual standard?
> 
> But my intention was to give a glimpse of the future after the events of "Diamond Days", so I guess that is one thing fulfilled?
> 
> I should practice writing short stuff because I really can't remember how I used to. I blame all the papers I wrote in university for that.


End file.
